Marriage Prospects
by theoriginalmeathead
Summary: OneShot. Kel gets an interesting letter from her Mother...what kind of havoc could it cause? KD. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Marriage Prospects  
**_By The ORIGINAL Meathead_

People scuttled out of the way as Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall, strode purposefully though the halls of the palace, her sword Griffin faithfully at her side.

_I am stone,_ she thought fiercely, struggling to regain her mask, _I am stone._

She arrived at the indoor practice courts, drew her weapon and launched into the most complicated training exercise she knew. Kel struggled to calm her rising turmoil of emotions as she sank gratefully into the mind-numbingly familiar exercise.

Nearly 20 minutes later, dripping with sweat, the Lady Knight had firm control of her emotions and was hiding behind her decidedly blank, Yamani Mask. She halted her exercise and sank onto one of the benches on the side of the court, her head cradled in her hands as she contemplated what had just happened.

oOo

Her day had started normally enough, glaive practice at dawn and then breakfast on her own; after all, it was much too early for any of her friends to actually be conscious. Kel then headed back to her rooms to finish some reports for Lord Raoul before heading out to a horse paddock near the rear of the palace grounds where she was meeting her friends that were in Corus for a picnic, carrying the basket of fruit she had begged from the kitchen staff knowing that none of her friends would have thought to bring any food so healthy.

Kel spotted her friends seated in the far corner of the paddock and waved a greeting as she walked towards them. Kel put her basket in the middle and unbuckled her scabbard before taking the spot on the ground next Neal with Dom behind her on the fence.

She grinned at Neal as she sat before turning her head up to grin at Dom. She felt her stomach flip when he grinned back. Kel quickly dropped his gaze and exchanged proper greetings with everyone else.

Kel was surprised to learn that she was the last one to arrive.

_Those reports must have taken longer than I thought_, she mused.

"Hey Meathead!" said Dom with a grin, "pass me a piece of fruit would ya? I want to get on Mother's good side before you go and wreck her mood by refusing to touch anything that might be slightly healthy."

Neal sniffed disdainfully turning his head away.

"I am ashamed to know that I am related to a person with such a horrible sense of humor and lack of tact," he said scornfully, "and that's Sir Meathead to you!"

Kel smiled as the cousins continued to banter.

The next couple of hours were filled with laughter, chatter and eating. Each of the warriors taking advantage of the quiet situation where they could forget the horrors they had seen in war and pretend that they were still as carefree as children.

A page came jogging over to the group, a letter in his hand. When he came to a stop he bowed to the group before turning to Kel.

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan?" he asked respectfully, bowing to her again.

"Yes?" she asked, climbing to her feet.

The Page handed her some parchment and explained, "A letter from Mindelan, they said it was urgent."

Thanking the boy and handing him three copper pieces, Kel sat back down to read the letter.

_My dearest Keladry,_

_How have you been? There is nothing much to report from Mindelan for little has changed. __I do however have some exciting news. Do you remember Eric of Manncle? The fief directly to the __south of Mindelan? He is the youngest son of Lord Joseph. You played with him once or twice as a __hild. Do you remember? _

_Eric rode over yesterday to speak with your father and myself and he expressed an interest to meet yo__u as soon as possible for he is considering asking for your hand in marriage! He especially __stressed the point that you should be able to continue your life as a Lady Knight for as long as you __wish before settling down to have children. This is delightful news is it not?_

_As such, I must ask that you return home at your earliest convenience. It has been far too long since __your last visit and it will ease my heart to know that the last of my children has settled down and __found happiness, even if grandchildren are perhaps not possible._

_Your nephews and nieces miss you and are eagerly awaiting your return home, as am I and your __father._

_With all my love,_

_Goddess Bless,_

_Mama_

_Wow_, thought Kel with a look of astonishment on her face, _Someone is _actually_ considering me for marriage. _A small flare of hope flickered inside her. _I had resigned myself to becoming a lonely old maid. Would it really be that bad to marry someone I don't love? I'm sure I could learn to love him. Maybe I could even bare a girl to follow in my footsteps_, she thought her hope growing.

Kel's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a snicker in her ear and turned around to see Faleron reading the letter over her shoulder. Faleron scrambled backwards, trying to contain the wild grin on his face. The others started clamouring to know what was in the letter.

"Oh fine, go ahead and read it." said Kel giving in and handing the letter over.

They read the letter in silence before each one of them started attempting to hold in their laughter and smiles.

_I knew there had to be a catch,_ thought Kel drily.

"Just laugh already," she said wearily.

It was like setting off a noise bomb. Owen let out a loud 'Ha!' and soon everyone except for Kel was rolling around on the floor laughing. It took them several minutes to recover.

"Maybe he's really ugly or something," said Merric with a laugh.

"Excuse me?" said Kel, bewildered.

"Men have _needs_ Kel," said Owen in a matter-of-fact tone, "and with you being a Lady Knight and all it means that you will rarely be home to, uh…"

"Satisfy him?" said Neal with a wicked grin.

"Maybe he has no other options?" Seaver shrugged.

The boys started snickering.

Kel struggled to contain some of the hurt she was feeling inside.

_Do my friends really think that I have so little qualities that could be redeeming as a wife? Do they really think women only exist to _please_ men?_

Kel's anger surged and she rose to her feet snatching Griffin off the ground. She turned her back on her friends and started to stalk back to the palace.

"Oh come on Kel," called Dom.

"It was just a jolly joke," added Owen.

Kel spun around to face her friends struggling to keep her anger from showing on her face.

"Well forgive me for thinking that my friends, the ones who have stuck by me for so many years might be slightly happy that I may have found someone who would be willing to over-look the fact that I'm a Lady Knight with the figure of a cow, not home for months at a time and still want to marry me! Not only that, he doesn't want me to stop from fighting! So if you will excuse me I am going to write to my mother and tell her that I wish to see this Eric of Manncle and that I am coming home immediately!"

Kel's friends stared after her, open mouthed as she stormed back to the palace.

oOo

Bringing herself back to the present Kel heard the sound of shuffling feet and looked up. Her friends were standing in front of her, all wearing unusually serious expressions.

"What is it?" Kel asked wearily, not really caring much for manners at the moment.

They all exchanged looks before Neal and Dom stepped in front of the rest.

"We're sorry," Dom said solemnly.

"Really sorry," Neal added.

"Really, _really_ sorry," chirped Owen as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Any guy would be lucky to be married to you," Neal sighed.

"It's just that I don't think that any of us are as comfortable around other women as we are around you so we tend to…forget ourselves sometimes," continued Dom.

Merric nodded in agreement before adding, "Even around other warrior women."

"So it just makes you seem like…" he trailed off hesitantly.

"Like one of the boys?" Kel asked with a slight hint of bitterness in her tone.

They winced.

"Yeah," said Neal uncertainly.

The quiet Faleron spoke up and said, "Believe me when I say this Kel, all of us _know_ that you are a girl, and that you'll get married one day but we just…forget." He blushed slightly. "To tell you the truth, I'd bet a pretty coin that all of us took a fancy to you at at least one stage in our life."

To Kel's astonishment blushes rose on all of the boys cheeks. She snuck a look at Dom and was amazed to see him blushing too. To think, she had liked him for practically the entire time she had known him and for some period of time they had both liked each other and neither had said a word. It was almost surreal.

Kel shook her head and got to her feet.

"It's all right," she told them, offering them a small smile. "I forgive you. Boys _are_ prone to have their stupid moments after all," she teased.

The boys grinned in response before Neal and Dom in almost perfect unison strode forward and enveloped Kel in a hug. Exchanging grins the other boys soon joined in for a massive group hug. Dom was the last to let go.

Satisfied that everything had returned to normal, everyone dispersed with the exception of Dom who offered to walk Kel back to her rooms. Kel accepted and soon they were on their way, teasing and flirting with each other as they always did.

When they reached Kel's corridor Dom cleared his throat carefully before saying with a slight blush and a grin that made Kel's stomach flip multiple times, "So now you know that my affections and thoughts for you have been slightly more than brotherly on occasion, perhaps it would be fair if you were to indulge me and tell me if you have ever returned the sentiment?"

Before Kel could stop herself she retorted, "How could I not?"

Heat rose is Kel's cheeks and she knew that she was blushing. When they reached her door and Dom still hadn't replied Kel snuck a look at his face and saw that he was grinning the widest, most ridiculous grin that she had ever seen, she ducked her head again and tried to hide her blush.

"Kel?" Dom asked. "Look at me?"

Two cool fingers under her chin forced Kel's head up to meet Dom's eyes. Dom had a strange glint in his eyes. He leaned forward hesitantly, before ducking slightly to brush his lips against hers. They both jerked backwards as they felt the electricity shoot between them.

They looked at each other with wide eyes before Kel slipped her Yamani mask on.

Dom, nervous because of Kel's continual silence said, "Kel? Say something please. _Please _tell me that I haven't wrecked everything."

Kel opened her mouth to speak but found that her throat was too dry.

After a couple of attempts she managed to croak, "Does that mean that you still like me?"

Dom paused momentarily before answering, "Yes," watching her eagerly for her reaction.

Kel couldn't help the grin that crept onto her face as she pulled him down by the collar for another kiss all the while thinking, _Thank the Goddess._

oOo

Hours later Kel and Dom lay comfortably in the loft in the Own's stables. They were slightly intertwined as Kel leant her head on his shoulder as she drew random patterns on his chest with her fingers. She let out a contented sigh as she let her thoughts wander.

To think of all the time that had been wasted, all the times where Kel had had the urge to just kiss him, to now know that she could have given in to the desire and everything would have worked out was mind-boggling.

Thinking over the entirety of the day's events of one thing Kel could be certain, no matter how much of a good kisser she had thought Cleon was…Dom was without a doubt, absolutely better. Kel couldn't help but grin happily at the thought.

Seeing her smile Dom inquired, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Kel replied trying valiantly to hide the grin to no avail.

"I'll let it slide this time I suppose…but next time I won't accept no for an answer!" Dom teased.

_For some reason, I don't think I'll ever get around to writing that letter to Mother,_ thought Kel as she looped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and grinning into the kiss which Dom eagerly returned.

**The End.**

* * *

**This is just my little contribution for Valentine's Day. It's rough and I don't particularly like it but any comments (flames included) are EXTREMELY welcome! Please please PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks! :-)  
Sam**


End file.
